dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Paladin Spell List
PALADIN SPELLS 1ST-LEVEL PALADIN SPELLS * Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and +1 on saves against fear. * Bless Water: Makes holy water. * Bless Weapon: Weapon strikes true against evil foes. * Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. * Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. * Protection from Chaos: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Protection from Evil: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. * Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. * Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 2ND-LEVEL PALADIN SPELLS * Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. * Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow ''effect. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Shield OtherF: You take half of subject’s damage. * Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. * Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3RD-LEVEL PALADIN SPELLS * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. * Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. * Heal Mount: As ''heal ''on warhorse or other special mount. * Magic Circle against Chaos: As ''protection from chaos, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Circle against Evil: As protection from evil, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Weapon, Greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). * Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies –1 penalty. * Remove Blindness/Deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. 4TH-LEVEL PALADIN SPELLS * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Death Ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. * Dispel Chaos: +4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures. * Dispel Evil: +4 bonus against attacks by evil creatures. * Holy Sword: Weapon becomes +5, deals +2d6 damage against evil. * Mark of Justice: Designates action that will trigger curse ''on subject. * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * RestorationM: Restores level and ability score drains. Notes An M or F appearing at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a material or focus component, respectively, that is not normally included in a spell component pouch. An Xdenotes a spell with an XP component paid by the caster. '''Order of Presentation': In the spell lists and the spell descriptions that follow them, the spells are presented in alphabetical order by name except for those belonging to certain spell chains. When a spell’s name begins with “lesser,” “greater,” or “mass,” the spell description is alphabetized under the second word of the spell name instead. Hit Dice: The term “Hit Dice” is used synonymously with “character levels” for effects that affect a number of Hit Dice of creatures. Creatures with Hit Dice only from their race, not from classes, have character levels equal to their Hit Dice. Caster Level: A spell’s power often depends on caster level, which is defined as the caster’s class level for the purpose of casting a particular spell. A creature with no classes has a caster level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the spell lists that follow always refers to caster level. Creatures and Characters: The words “creature” and “character” are used synonymously in the spell descriptions.